


40 Stories up until you can breathe again

by PeterPan87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Mon-El and Kara being adorable idiots, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPan87/pseuds/PeterPan87
Summary: Mon-El discovers a new superpower, after spending the night at Kara's appartment. Alex and Kara decide to teach him how to use said new superpower without destroying the whole city.





	

The sun was peeking through the blinds and tickled his nose. He groaned and his body moved involuntarily closer to Kara’s, who was still fast asleep. She smelled like a home he thought he’d lost with the destruction of Daxam. There was also a hint of a warm summer night mixed in her features that were so soft and peaceful in her sleep, that Mon-El could lose himself in her presence. She was his sun on a rainy day and his steady ground during a hurricane. His body felt warm and content and since his crash-landing on Earth he finally felt at peace. 

He only noticed that something was off when he was suddenly hovering a few feet above the bed. Panic rose in his stomach and before he could do anything to stop it, he crashed down on the bed and Kara who jolted awake the moment his body crashed down half onto hers. “Mon-El, what the ...?” He frantically rolled down from her with an apologetic look and jumped off the bed. “I – I. What just happened?” Kara was as confused as Mon-El? “Mon-El, are you alright?” He paced in front of the bed in just his boxers. “I was just watching you sleep when I was suddenly hovering a few feet above the bed.” Kara’s eyes went wide. “Oh my God! I know that Clark used to do the same before he learned to fly. I’m gonna call Alex.” She scrambled out of bed, got dressed and gave Mon-El a quick kiss. But before she was out of the room, Mon-El took hold of her wrist. “Kara, I’m gonna be alright, am I?! There’s nothing wrong with me?!” Her excitement softened a bit, when she saw the fear in his eyes. She pressed her hands against his muscular torso to calm him down. Her blue eyes were like comets again. So blue and so full of emotions. “Mon-El, everything will be alright. I promise." And then as if forming an idea in her head her expression changed into one of pure joy. "How do you feel about me teaching you how to fly?” Mon-El grinned. “Flying?! That’s awe and some. I mean, as soon as I have this under control we can fly together.” He looked rather excited by the prospect of all the new possibilities this new power included. He then added in a more serious tone: “I’d be honoured to be your student, Kara Zor-El.” Mon-El bowed a little and kissed her knuckles. “You call your sister, while I’m gonna get dressed.” 

Alex was still curled up in bed, when her phone buzzed. Maggie shifted under the sheets and curled further into Alex' side. “ Do you really have to take it? It’s 8 am on a Sunday?” Alex nodded apologetically. When she saw the phone ID she answered it immediately. “Kara, is everything alright? Did something happen?!” “Alex, I’m fine. It’s something with Mon-El though. Do you happen know a place where we can practice flying without destroying anything?” “Did you just say flying?” Alex could hear the excitement in her sister’s voice. “Yes, Mon-El and I were still sleeping when he suddenly crashed down onto me and he said that he was hovering above the bed for a few seconds. Alex, this is exactly how it happened with Clark, too.” “We’ll meet at the DEO. I’m gonna call J’onn.” Alex swung her legs over the bed and got up to get dressed, sending a look to Maggie, who was doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at wizard-of-oz87.tumblr.com 
> 
> This is not proof read.


End file.
